Untitled
by fairygirl90
Summary: Allen Walker is excited to start his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will he be able to surpass his family's expectations or will he crash and burn? Also something weird and strange is definitely happening, will Mana pull him out of school or will he be able to convince him to let him stay? Rated T to be safe (may change later no idea)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first attempt at a crossover so please be nice. Just so you know I am not Katsura Hoshino, nor am I JK Rowling so I do not own the characters from D Greyman or Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the story line that is already part of Harry Potter (I am only adding to her story really) This takes place in year two in a different point of view than the golden trio. Not sure if I am going to do any pairings as of yet either. Well onto the chapter. Also the story will remain untitled for now.**

Prologue

"Mana! Uncle Neah! I got it! I got my letter! I get to go to Hogwarts this year!" Allen yelled as he tore through the house. He was so excited his dad and uncles had told him so many stories about the old school that he couldn't wait to go.

"Congratulations Allen, I'm glad you got your letter. We better send a reply so they know that you are going." Mana replied chuckling at the antics of his white haired son.

"Mana? How did they know where I sleep?" Allen asks, he was curious about it since his father and uncles travelled a lot and they were never in the same place twice.

"How do _you_ think they know?" Mana asks.

"Ummm." Allen says watching his uncle Neah smirking at him. "Magic?" he answers as Neah laughs out loud.

"Of course magic, idiot!" another voice bellows. Allen cringes knowing that voice, he watches as a large red haired man comes down the stairs to glare at him. "Mana, are you sure he's ready to go to school? He doesn't even seem to get the basics."

"Of course he's ready. Besides there are plenty of muggle born children that will know even less than he does." Mana replies.

"Whatever. Oi, idiot, I'm going to take you to get your things, don't think I'm paying mind you, but someone has to make sure that you don't get lost _and _that you actually crack a book open before school." Allen pales.

"Mana? Uncle Neah?" he asks, pleading with his eyes that he wouldn't have to go with his demonic uncle Cross.

"Wow, Cross that's a surprise." Neah said. "I think it's a good idea I'll give you the money you need." Allen deflated all hope gone, he was sure that most of the money wouldn't be used for his school supplies.

"Thank you Marian." Mana said. "I'm so glad that you are taking responsibility about this."

"Don't call me that, and this is just so that brat doesn't end up being overly spoiled by you two. We all know that you guys will go over the top outfitting him in the most outrageous things and buying all sorts of unnecessary things." The masked man scoffs.

The white haired boy sat down, all his previous energy gone at the prospect of going anywhere with his uncle Cross. He could only imagine what Cross would be doing while they were supposed to be looking for his school stuff.

"Brat we are leaving tomorrow morning. We will be taking muggle transportation so wear something so you look like a muggle."

"Why are we going on the subways? Why don't we just use Floo Powder?" Allen asks raising his eye brow.

"Don't question me brat. You better dress properly too, I'll leave you behind if you wear that crap that most wizards wear, even some muggles wear the ugliest clothes." Cross sneers.

"Yes Uncle Cross, I'll make sure that I dress properly, Uncle Neah taught me how to dress like a muggle." Allen whispers.

"Good, I'll come get you tomorrow morning, be ready or else."

"Now Cross, we will make sure that Allen is ready tomorrow, besides you won't be getting any money until you have Allen." Neah said trying to reason with his best friend. Cross just grunted and walked out.

"Whatever, remember brat: tomorrow morning." Allen just nodded, he knew there was no changing the minds of his father or uncles once they had decided something, and to be honest he knew that Mana and Neah would most likely buy the most outrageous, unnecessary things money could buy. He knew that Cross would get him what he needed and nothing else seeing as he would want to use whatever was left over for whatever debt he had accumulated or drinks at the bar, or some woman he wants to impress.

"Come on Allen; let's get you some food before you starve." Mana laughs lightly, knowing his son's appetite. Allen immediately perks up at the mention of food. Neah heads off to write the reply to Dumbledore.

After a satisfying 20 or so plates of dinner and 50 mitarashi dango (Allen hadn't been able to forget the dessert since they had stayed in Japan) Allen was starting to feel drowsy, but he knows that he should at least practice the potions his Uncle Tyki wanted him to try out, apparently the potions master at Hogwarts was an old acquaintance of his uncle Tyki and he could be quite strict when it came to his potions. Allen had already read Magical Drafts and Potions and tried to brew all the potions that were in it. Thankfully his uncle Tyki had helped him at first, because Allen had a feeling that he had avoided a few disasters because of it, one less thing to have to get with Cross he thought.

Allen set to work on one of the more difficult potions at the back of the book, it was really the only magic he could practice before school, since he didn't have a wand yet and he still had the trace. When he was finished he asked Mana to check it out.

"Well Allen I can't really say, you would either have to ask Cross or Tyki, I was never really good with potions myself. Tyki was really good at them, but I think he was just trying to capture the attention of the one boy in our class who seemed really good at it, failed miserably of course. And well Cross was good at just about everything; he was in Ravenclaw you know. It's probably why he wants you to get your stuff so soon and that he wants to study so hard is that he wants you in his old house. He used to make fun of us for getting into the house for the stupid knuckle heads and the rich boys house." Mana sighed and vanished Allen's potion. "Don't want any accidents to happen if that was brewed incorrectly. I'm sure the professor will be more than happy to help you if you need it."

"But Mana, uncle Tyki said that professor Snape is really strict, especially to anyone who isn't in his house. Most of the other professors are fair, but I don't want to be treated unfairly if I don't end up in Slytherin." Allen whined.

"Allen, Allen. Teachers are not like that, you don't have to worry about it, besides I doubt you have to worry about it too much, sure Cross and I were in different houses, but everyone else is in Slytherin, think about it, your uncles Tyki and Ceril, your cousins are also in Slytherin, but you know what we will be proud of you know matter what house you get into, okay?" Mana reassured him, kneeling down so he was eye level with the young boy. Allen nodded, he really wanted to do good at school, especially since he was the youngest in his family to go, his cousins Road, Jasdero and Debitto were already there and they were all doing amazingly at what they wanted. Sure Jasdevi (as the twins liked to be called) got into a bunch of trouble, but they always managed to talk their way out of it and to his knowledge Road had never been caught doing anything wrong (he says caught, but he knows that she is just as bad as the twins, just better at covering her tracks).

Just then a small owl came bursting into the room, flying into Allen's head. "Ow!"

"Hmmm. It looks like Road sent you a message." Mana stated as he handed his son the envelope. Allen took it and opened the letter.

_Allen!_

_We just got our letters so I am assuming you finally got yours too! Are you going to Diagon Alley? When with who?I am so excited! I get to see you all year this year! You better be in Slytherin with us ok? Let me know send Poco back! Hope you don't blow yourself up with your next potion attempt! Jasdevi say Hi!_

_Road_

_PS I miss you convince your Uncles to come visit us more and stop travelling for a while during the summer!_

_Pps Harry Potter is at Hogwarts! Sure I mean he is in Gryffindor, but still, a famous person at our school! _

Allen sighed, his cousin sure was excitable, he had just gotten his letter this morning and she had already sent him an owl. He looked at the small bird fluttering around and decided he should write his answer.

_Hey Road,_

_Yes I am as excited as you are. I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Cross so I doubt it would be a good idea if you guys came with me or even met me… Or even go anywhere near Diagon Alley tomorrow. Also no guarantees on what house I will be in, sure Uncle Neah was in Slytherin, but Mana was in Gryffindor, so who knows what house I'll get into. Say Hi to the twins and yes I will ask Mana about it, but we are usually travelling because of their work. Also that's cool, I wonder if his scar is anything like mine… Anyways you should visit before we leave again, or before we head to school, whichever comes first, if not I'll see you at school._

_Allen_

Allen folded his letter and carefully coaxed Poco from the ceiling fan so he could attach it. "Alright Poco? Take this back to Road, I'm sure she's waiting impatiently for you." He whispered to the bird before tossing it out the window. He watched Poco fly off and realised that the day was almost done. He ate another large meal and decided that he should get to bed as to not tick Cross off the next morning.

*OoOoO* Time skip *OoOoO*

Allen was on his way to Diagon Alley, with his Uncle Cross. He was staying quiet as his uncle was flirting with a few muggle women on the subway. He should have known that was why he hadn't wanted to use Floo Powder, more time to flirt and be an ass. Allen rolled his eyes.

"I saw that brat." Cross snapped. Allen sighed.

"Be grateful I'm taking time out of my schedule to shop with you, I can only imagine how embarrassing it would have been with your dad or Neah." Cross shudders at the thought. 'So Cross was trying to spare me embarrassment?' Allen thought as he stared open mouthed at his red headed uncle. "What? Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I wish that kind of embarrassment on anyone. Let's take a look at your list." Cross growled as he grabbed Allen's school list.

"The fuck? Why the hell do you need so many defence against the dark arts books? All Lockheart books too. I met that man a complete idiot even if his books show he knows what he's doing; he still acts like a complete dumbass. Be careful in that class, hopefully they aren't just Lockheart fans if they are they will spend all their time talking about him instead of the subject, trust me it's hard as hell to get one of his fans to think of anything else." Allen nodded like he was supposed to. He knew that a lot of witches fancied the bright eyed blond man, he couldn't really see the appeal himself, but he supposed that was because he was a boy and as much as Cross was an asshole, he still trusted his judgement when it came to people.

Cross steered Allen towards Ollivander's where they got him a wand (9 ½ inch cherrywood, with unicorn hair core, flexible). They also got him his robes where a green eyed red head was getting new ones and chatted him up before he left. To Allen's surprise Cross actually made sure that everything he got was of high quality. The only problem they had was when they reached the book store they saw two men being thrown out, for apparently indulging in a muggle's duel. Allen immediately recognised the tall blonde man as he also worked at the ministry like his father and uncles, it was quite surprising to find the incredibly uptight man engage in anything that had to do with muggles.

"Hello, Malfoy." Cross greeted as the other man, a red head, was surrounded by what Allen guessed was his family as they all had the same red hair. Allen half listened as the man got scolded, by who he assumed was the man's wife.

"Cross, a pleasure as always. Unfortunately I wish we had met under better circumstances, I was just attacked by a man a few seconds ago and unceremoniously kicked out of the book shop. Hopefully Draco can get his books as it is incredibly crowded in there, apparently that man Lockheart is to be the new DADA teacher this year. Can't say I'm impressed despite his books he seems like nothing other than a bumbling fool." Allen kept quiet, he knew that around Cross he was expected to stay silent and observe only. Although it seemed that his uncle was not the only one who didn't like Lockheart. Cross just scoffed.

"Just great, it's Allen's first year at Hogwarts and already he will have an incompetent teacher. Come on brat, let's get your books, Lucius" he nodded at the man, Allen did a shallow bow (again something he picked up in Japan).

Mr. Malfoy had been right apparently the place was packed, so many witches all wanting to get a look at his new DADA teacher and get signed copies. He stepped over the fallen books near the entrance (obviously a result of the fight earlier). Cross just mumbled a quick spell and the books flew back on the shelves good as new and made his way across the now clear floor. Allen decided that now would be a good time to weave through all the witches while they were occupied, he checked around the big store and found all his books for school and brought them back to Cross. The man paid for his books (without having them signed), Lockheart had offered, Cross just told him it was a waste of time, ignoring the glares from the women in line. Allen was shocked at his uncle's behaviour, usually he would NEVER do anything to upset a lady and here he was openly refusing something all of them wanted.

"Um, uncle Cross?" he chanced asking when they got back outside.

"What is it brat?"

"Um, usually you do whatever you can to make women happy… um why did you chance making them angry in the book shop?"

"Because those women wouldn't have been happy no matter what I would have done, all simpering after that stupid idiot over there. Come on we have one more place to go."

Allen was confused; where else did they need to go? Allen was pretty sure he had gotten everything he needed for school.

"Stay here brat." Cross said as he left him at the ice cream parlour and gave him some money for the ice cream. "I know you're hungry so eat." He said as he turned to leave. Allen wondered how long he would be gone and if he had decided to ditch him here while he went to the pub. Allen shrugged it off, it wouldn't be the first time he thought as he ordered a large sundae.

Allen was lost in the clouds by the time his Uncle returned, smelling somewhat of Fire whiskey, but not as much as usual. He also had something in his arms. Allen looked closer and could see a little golden kitten, Allen jumped up surprised.

"His name is Timcampy, the chick at the store said he was really good with directions so I got him to make sure you didn't get lost in the castle ok brat?" Cross demanded as if daring Allen to say that he had gotten him the cat for another reason.

"Wow thanks Uncle Cross!" Allen smiled as he picked up the small kitten and cuddled him. The cat really seemed to enjoy eating his hair with the occasional bite to his fingers, but that was ok, it was a gift from Cross and anything from him was a miracle.

"Come on. Let's go boy we need to get you home before they start thinking you got kidnapped or something ridiculous like that." Allen nodded it was getting late and he knew that Mana and Neah were a teensy bit overprotective, sometimes overly loving too. As much as he hated to admit it having Cross come with him today was actually not that bad.

The rest of the summer flew by and soon it was the night before he had to leave, Mana, Neah and Cross were going to escort him to the train and he would meet his uncles Ceril and Tyki there as they were bringing Road and the twins. He knew he was not going to sleep that night.

-To be continued-

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, I'm only going to continue this if I get a bunch of reviews (I know it's only a prologue) but let me know if you like the idea so far. **


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Old

**I'm back! Hello everyone I hope you are all enjoying your weekend so far. I am pleased to present the new chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first, it is still semi prologueish since there isn't really any action yet and I realised that I'm going to have to start, but was needed to bring in the some more characters.**

**By the way; I do not own DGM or Harry Potter I just have the books and movies (HP)**

Chapter 2: New Friends and Old

_The rest of the summer flew by and soon it was the night before he had to leave, Mana, Neah and Cross were going to escort him to the train and he would meet his uncles Ceril and Tyki there as they were bringing Road and the twins. He knew he was not going to sleep that night._

The next morning, Allen was going crazy with impatience. He was running around, practically bouncing off the walls while he waited for his father and uncles to finish eating. He knew that they needed to get to King's Cross station before 11 and it seemed like they were being extra slow on purpose.

"You better sit down brat before I carry you on the train unconscious." Cross snaps having had enough of the boy's antics.

"Come now Cross, he is just excited to go to school, I remember I used to act the same way." Mana tells his friend, sighing as he reminisced.

"Whatever." Cross grumbles, noticing that Allen had finally sat down. "So did you actually read anything?"

"Yes Uncle Cross."

"I told you I'm not your uncle dammit!" Cross spits.

"Sorry it's just that Mana and Uncle Neah are always saying you're my uncle, I guess it kind of sticks."

"Well get rid of that stupid idea. So what have you read so far?" the masked man grumbles.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to read the Lockheart books as you said that he an idiot and incompetent so I thought it would be a good idea to read as much as I could about his subject so if he doesn't do much teaching I will still be able to pass the exams. Also I read _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ as it goes with the potions book I was practicing with during the summer. The history of magic book was interesting although a little dry and all the spell books were fascinating, I can't wait to try them out! I wonder if I would be able to do them on the train…" the small boy trailed off losing his original speech in his thoughts.

"Oi! I wasn't done talking to you!" Cross yells, trying to get Allen to pay attention to him again.

"Calm down Cross. As you can see Allen has already read all of the books he was assigned this year, I don't doubt he will be ahead in all his classes, he's smart not unlike you. Now we probably should get going, I think we tortured him enough by taking our time eating." Neah says, clapping his hands and standing up. The last part got Allen's attention.

"I knew you were doing that on purpose." He complains.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Neah replies. Allen just rolls his eyes; he loved his uncle, but sometimes…

"Let's go brat, we already stayed in London for too long so you could catch the train today, so let's go." Cross orders. Allen jumps up and runs to the muggle car that is going to take them to the train station, Neah drove with Cross in the passenger seat (like Hell I'm going to sit in the back!), and Mana sat in the back seat with his son. They had figured that using muggle transportation would be more inconspicuous than using apparition (especially since they would have to use side-along apparition for Allen and all his things, not to mention Timcampy) and there were no fire places on the platform. Fortunately the car was spacious and the drive wasn't really that long (otherwise Cross might have killed Neah for singing annoying muggle road trip songs, even if he was driving).

The four made it to the train station with plenty of time to spare and quickly head to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Allen gulped, he knew that the barrier was a magical portal that would take him to platform 9 ¾ but it just looked so solid. Cross seeing his expression just rolled his eyes grabbed his collar and threw him through the barrier, Allen landed quite ungracefully on the other side. Cross walked through next with Timcampy, then Neah and finally Mana with Allen's trolley that held his trunk. Allen tried to glare at the red haired man, but he just smirked back at him, while Neah helped him up. As soon as Allen was back on his feet he was knocked over again when a small someone crashed into him.

"ALLEN!" it was his cousin Road, she was one year older than him although she looked like she was a lot younger and was currently holding him in a hug, despite the fact they were on the ground.

"Hey Road, um do you mind?" he asks politely.

"Oh! Of course! Anything for my favourite cousin!" she yells, immediately getting off of him and helping him back on his feet.

"Thank you." Allen smiles, and it was the smile that made Road sometimes wish they weren't related, but then she would realise that she would probably never get anywhere close to him if they weren't since he was always travelling and she was older than he was.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Road found our favourite toy!" Debitto grins.

"Heee! Toy! Favourite Toy!" Jasdero laughs behind his brother. Allen sighed, he had never been able to stop the twins from calling him their toy, sure they liked to play pranks on him, but toy was going too far he thought.

"Hello Jasdevi. I'm glad to see you."

"Allen! I missed you so much you were only able to visit once this summer! I was so disappointed, I wanted to play dress up with you and we were supposed to talk and go shopping and I had sooo much food I wanted you to try and there was this new restaurant I wanted us to go to together…" Allen started to tune her out as it did not seem that she would stop talking anytime soon, but he cringed at the mention of dress up, because Road had this embarrassing habit of trying to dress him up in women's clothing (whether it was wizarding wear or not).

"Ah Road, are you trying to monopolise your cousin?" A deep voice asks, Allen looks up and sees his Uncle Tyki gliding up towards them, looking everything the respectable muggle and managing to make quite a few of the women he passed by swoon.

"Aw Uncle Tyki I just wanted to have some fun this summer. It's no fair you got to see him all the time because you were helping him practise potions; I only got to see him once!" Road whines, pouting.

"Now Road you know that Allen isn't always able to go out and he was forced to stay in so much because they stayed here in London so long. You should feel lucky he was so close and you could have visited anytime instead, but you didn't." Tyki gently chastises his niece while smiling so she would know that he wasn't actually mad at her.

"I know." She grumbles. "I just don't like having to see Cross more than I have to." She says pouting some more and crossing her arms. Allen laughs.

"I don't either Road, but I get to spend lots of time with you this year and I get to stay in one place for more than a few weeks! Isn't that awesome!"

"Oh my gosh you're right!" Road gushes. She was once again her excitable self as she bounced up and down clinging to Allen's arm. "Hey let's get on the train, we don't want to miss it!" she cries as she pulls him towards the train. "I can't wait until you meet my friends! There's Draco and Pansy and Blaise, there's Crabbe and Goyle too but they are so thick, they are worse than Jasdero sometimes." Road stage whispers the last part. Allen chuckles as his small cousin pushes him onto the train then goes back to get her luggage. He walks into an empty compartment and waves at his family who were all standing together.

"Good-bye Allen, come home for Christmas okay? I love you!" Mana cries tearing up as he waves back.

"I'll send you letters every day! Have a good time!" Neah shouts exuberantly, Allen's face heats up as he sees some of the other students who were just climbing on the train laughing at the overly emotional pair.

"I'll see you at Christmas boy!" Tyki calls, saluting, again making the nearby women swoon.

"You better not mess up and embarrass us idiot!" Cross shouts gruffly, rolling his eyes at the others. Ceril just nods his head in greeting and proceeds down to where Road was now hanging out of the window crying about how he was losing his precious daughter. Allen laughed at this, especially when he noticed that Ceril was not the only one doing this act there was a skinny, man in white robes who was gushing about his precious sister too. Allen sighed; maybe, just maybe Mana and Neah were not the most embarrassing people in the world. Allen sits down as the train starts moving, hoping that he will not be alone for the entire journey (although, he hoped his cousins would not be able to find him right away – he could only be around them for so long). Allen decided that he should probably try to eat some of his snacks he had brought along now while his compartment was empty so as not to freak too many people out with his appetite right away.

"Hello there. Is it okay to sit with you? Most of the compartments are full." A boy with shocking red hair asks. Allen glances up and realises that this is the boy he had talked to when he was being fitted for his robes.

"Of course." He says standing up and bowing a bit. "My name is Allen Walker; I believe we met in Diagon Alley a while ago."

"Oh right! Man I should have realised! Not many people have white hair, especially when they are young like you, not to mention that gigantic scar! Man people are going to be talking about you as much as they do Harry Potter!" the boy says. "I'm Lavi by the way, no last name" he jokes as he winks at the younger boy. Allen nods then notices the girl who had now taken a seat, she was a petite girl (still taller than Allen) and she had long pigtails that went down her back. "Oh that's Lenalee. She's still a little upset her brother was causing a scene while the train was leaving, apparently he couldn't let go of his precious sister another year!" Lavi cried dramatically. The girl shot him a glare. Lavi smiles at her and promptly sits down.

"Sooooo…." He starts. "How did your hair become so white? Spell or potion gone wrong? Did you bleach it like some muggles do? And what's up with the scar? I mean it's huge! Or is it a tattoo, are you muggle born? What house do you think you'll be in? Do you know yet how the sorting works? Do you have family here?" Lavi shot questions at Allen so quick he didn't have time to answer. When the girl, Lenalee noticed his bewildered look, she nudged Lavi in the stomach with her elbow.

"Slow down, he can't answer if you don't let him." She scolds, and then she turns to Allen. "You don't have to answer all of these questions if you don't want to." She says smiling sweetly. "He's just overly curious and wants to make conversation."

"What house are you guys in?" Allen asks.

"We're in Ravenclaw." Lavi says getting up and striking a heroic pose before sitting down again. "Sooo? What house do you want in?"

"Well, I'm not too sure. I know that my Uncle would like me to get into Ravenclaw since that's what he was in when he was in school. Then again most of my family members ended up in Slytherin so I have a good chance of ending up there. However I like the idea of being considered brave and loyal although since I do not know many other people that well other than family I cannot say if I am loyal and I have never been in a situation that requires me to be brave. As for Hufflepuff, I'm not always really nice or considerate so I doubt that I will go there." Allen responds thoughtfully. Lavi and Lenalee stare at him, they hadn't expected such a through answer, most people just responded with one house, the one they wanted to be with, but this kid was exploring all of his options.

"Well with a mind that thinks like that I don't see you having any problems getting into Ravenclaw, am I right Lenalady?"

"I don't doubt it, however he may have other qualities that we don't know about yet that would be better suited for another house, especially since most of his family members ended up in Slytherin. Was it just the one uncle who ended up in a different house?" the girl asks thoughtfully.

"Well my dad, Mana was in Gryffindor, but all my other uncles and cousins are all from Slytherin and my Uncle Cross isn't really my uncle, more like best friend of the family." Allen answers.

"I see, so you really have a chance based on family to get into just about any house, we will have to see during the sorting. Hopefully you get into our house." Lenalee smiles. Allen smiles back at her, he was hoping that they would be able to become friends even if they were in a different year than him, it would be difficult if they were not in the same house.

"Yeah, if you get into our house, we could help you out and show you around and stuff!" Lavi exclaims.

Allen leans towards Lenalee. "Is he always this hyper?" he whispers. Lenalee giggles.

"Yes, unless he is studying then you can't get his attention at all, thankfully it doesn't take too long he had a photographic memory so he only needs to see something once and has it memorised."

"Hey! Don't go spilling all my secrets!" Lavi protests. "Although it is true, thankfully otherwise I would actually have to listen to Professor Binns in History if Magic, I don't know how he does it, but he manages to make even the most interesting things in history sound boring." Lavi sighs as he slumps in his seat and leaning across Lenalee while placing his arm over his head in another dramatic pose (I know again). Suddenly a two girls walk into the compartment, already dressed in their school robes.

"Hi we were wondering if you had seen Harry Potter and a boy with red hair with him, we've been trying to find her brother and him since we got on the train and this is the last compartment." The girl with bushy brown hair asks, her red haired companion just peeks at us and nods silently.

"Nope haven't seen the famous guy anywhere, you might have to wait until we get to school since everyone seems to like to change compartments and catch up with old friends." Lavi says quickly getting off of Lenalee's lap. The brown haired girl's face fell a little and she looked like she was trying to solve a difficult problem.

"It's just it's just not like them to go around the train, I know Harry doesn't always like the attention he gets so he usually tries to stay in the one compartment and Ron is always with him." She trails off as he thinking went on in her head as opposed to out loud.

"Well you are welcome to stay in here with us until we get to school." Lavi offers as he smiles. Lenalee nods her agreement. The two girls look at each other and the red head shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright then." The brunette says as they take their seats next to Allen.

"I'm Lavi. I'm a third year in Ravenclaw, and this is Lenalady, ah, I mean Lenalee Lee she's also a third year in Ravenclaw, and this is Allen Walker, he's a first year who doesn't have a house yet." Lavi introduces.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a second year Gryffindor, and this is Ginny Weasley, she's a first year as well." Hermione replies.

"Hi." Ginny says.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you both." Allen says as he smiles. "What house do you think you will be going into, we were just talking about it, before you came in." Allen notices that Ginny started to fidget nervously before swallowing thickly and answering.

"I- I hope I get into Gryffindor. All my brothers and even parents were both in that house and I feel that I would be disappointing them if I don't get in there." Ginny replies looking down a little and blushing as she admits her fear.

"I see. I'm the same way, I used to be nervous because almost all my family is or was in Slytherin, but Mana said that he would be proud of me no matter what house I get into, I hope your family is the same." Allen smiles at the girl and notices that she has started to relax.

"Wait I thought you said Mana was your dad, why do you call him by name?" Lavi interrupts.

"I'm not really sure, for some reason it just feels off if I call him father or dad and he doesn't seem to mind it at all, in fact he encourages it, so I always call him Mana." Allen shrugs, that's how it had always been.

"Weird." Lavi said before he got elbowed in the gut again by Lenalee. Allen just laughs at his new friend's misery. "Hey that's not nice, you act like that you will definitely become a Slytherin!" Lavi jokes even though his gut is aching.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Allen asks. "You guys have been acting like it's a bad thing to get into that house."

"Well it's not exactly bad." Hermione tries to explain diplomatically. "However, most of the people in that house are quite rude unless you are a pureblood wizard or witch and most are also spoiled rich brats who don't know how to behave that well." She sniffs and Lavi rolls his eyes.

"They aren't bad, it's just that there is a lot of prejudice from the other houses towards them, especially from the Gryffindors, not all Slytherins are rude and hateful." Lavi seems to do a better job at explaining without putting the house down.

"I wasn't saying all of them were like that, just the ones I've met." Hermione retorts.

"My brother says that all bad witches and wizards come from Slytherin." Ginny says shyly, not knowing how her news would be taken. Allen is shocked; especially since most of his family were from that house he was confused as to why people would think they would be bad wizards; weird and a little crazy, yes but not bad.

"Well you see that's another stereotype that assumes that _all_ bad wizards are from Slytherin, of course most of the recent ones were, however you have to look at their leader, You Know Who was from Slytherin, so it makes sense that the people who followed him were old acquaintances from school and the best way to recruit is to do so within your own house, if he had been from any other house we would most likely have the same prejudice against that house instead of Slytherin." Lavi replies matter of factly. Ginny has the decency to blush and Hermione seems to be thinking over Lavi's point.

"Anyways enough of that seriously _boring_ stuff, I get enough of that with my grandfather! Let's talk about something else." Lavi exclaims as there is a knock at the door. Ginny opens it to reveal a smiling, dimpled lady who offered them food off her trolley. Allen's mouth watered as he saw the amount of food, he barely registered that Lavi was laughing at him as he pounced at the trolley, buying almost everything he could, before sitting back down and tucking into his snack. The rest of the compartment could barely contain their shock as they watched him eat everything (he didn't buy the every flavour beans as he liked to eat and did not appreciate having anything that tasted bad). When he finished eating he saw the entire compartment was just staring at him, some looking green and others with their mouths open in shock.

"Is everything okay?" he asked suddenly nervous. "There's nothing on my face is there?"

"No, but wow!" Lavi said apparently speechless for the first time during the entire train ride.

"Um, Allen how do you eat so much? Where does it all go? It's simply not possible." Hermione says trying to wrap her mind around the amount of food Allen just ate, he ate more than Ron.

"That wasn't that much was it?" he asked sheepishly. "I mean that's just a snack."

"A SNACK?!" Lavi screeches as he pretends to swoon onto Lenalee again, but getting up as soon as she moves to push him off of her.

"Well, yeah, I mean I have a _really _high metabolism so if I don't eat a lot I will end up losing weight and starve." The first year boy explains. The others just look at him in awe. Lavi looked like he was about to ask more questions when someone knocked on the door again. Allen decided to answer it this time.

"Allen!" Road yells as she jumps on him almost knocking him to the ground again. "I missed you so much, why didn't you come looking for me?! I got so bored with Draco and his two idiots! I want to talk to you!" she yells some more, before she sticks her head back out the door and calls. "Jasdevi! I found where he was hiding! He's over here!" Allen tried to block his ears from how loud his cousin was being.

"So this is where you were hiding! You can't hide from us forever you know." Debitto says as he dashes into the car.

"Hihihi, can't hide! Can't hide!" Jasdero repeats.

"Hi guys." Allen says from Road's arms.

"Hey what are you guys doing to MY Allen? You better keep your hands off him otherwise you will face some harsh consequences!" Road threatens, while Allen just face palms, his cousin is almost as dramatic as Lavi and she made it seem like they were dating.

"Road, I think it is rude to threaten people. You haven't even introduced yourself." He hisses at her.

"Oh well I'll let you do that she says as she steps away from him, but continues to glare at all the girls in the train car. Allen sighs.

"Road, Jasdevi; this is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Lavi and Lenalee Lee from Ravenclaw and Ginny Weasley who is a first year like me. Hermione, Ginny, Lavi and Lenalee these are my cousins; Road, Jasdero and Debitto, otherwise known as Jasdevi." Allen introduces.

"Well you better get in your hellos while you can!" Road says. "Allen won't be spending too much time, with you guys later since he will be in Slytherin like us!"

"Like us! Like us!" Jasdero cheers.

"You never know." Lavi replies.

"Whatever, anyways Allen, I know you missed us terribly and we came all the way here, but I just realised that we need to go get changed. Don't worry though, we will see much more of each other after the Sorting!" she says cheerfully as she starts skipping down the hall back to her original car.

"See you later." Debitto sing songs.

"Later, later! Hehehe" Jasdero laughs as he follows his cousin and twin down the hall.

Allen quickly shuts the door, his face burning with embarrassment. Lavi is laughing.

"Who would have thought you were related to them!" he chokes.

Lenalee just rolls her eyes, she didn't appreciate the glare she received from the young Slytherin girl, as if she was a threat, sure Allen was cute, but he was still only ten or eleven.

"Well I suggest we do what your cousin is doing right now." Hermione suggests, she did not like the small Slytherin girl (because she knew she hung out with Draco Malfoy), but it was about time that the others got changed into their robes. "Lenalee Ginny and I will wait outside while you two change and when you are done, Lenalee can go in."

They quickly agreed and soon Lavi and Allen had finished changing (Allen has no qualms about changing because his arm is not deformed, nor does it contain innocence), and Lenalee has her turn, by the time every one has finished changing they were pulling up to the station.

Allen got off quickly and held onto Ginny's wrist so he would not lose one of the few friends he had, his cousins had not told him what the sorting entailed and he was quite nervous.

"Firs' years! O'er here! Firs' years!" a loud and gruff voice called out. Allen followed the voice until he saw the man who was calling them over. He had to be the biggest man he had ever seen! Allen suspected he had giant blood in him, but one could never be sure so he continued to make his way towards the huge man as he led them to the boats. They sailed across the lake, Ginny and he shared a boat with two other students. Allen was fascinated by how the boats moved by themselves, but that was short lived as he got his first glimpse of the school. School was not the word to describe it, he knew what most muggle schools looked like, he had even attended a few, but this was a castle. He could see it clearly even though the sun had set and the whole place seemed to scream magic. He was so enraptured with the view that he barely registered that they were going into a small tunnel.

All the first years seemed to be nervous as they headed up the steps to the doors where a very stern looking woman stood. "Good evening students, in a few moments, you shall walk through these doors where you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be your home while you are here at Hogwarts. There is an inter-house competition, so if you do something good you shall earn points for your house, but any rule breaking shall have you lose house points. With that and the Quidditch matches the house with the most points wins the house cup at the end of the year. While you are at Hogwarts we expect you to take your studies seriously. The rest of the rules will be explained by the headmaster after you have been sorted and if you have any other questions you can always talk to your house prefects, the head boy or girl or if you have a large problem you can see your head of house. Now everyone get into a line ad we will enter the Great Hall."

Most of the students tried to stay silent as they did not want to anger the stern looking teacher, but as they entered the Great Hall most could not contain their gasps of surprise at the vast room or the amazing ceiling that looked exactly as it did outside. Allen took in the sight before he looked around for his friends, he spotted Lavi right away as he was waving and making faces at him, Allen stifled a laugh at the teen's antics, of course Lenalee was right beside him and from the looks of it she was trying to get him to stop. Allen glanced around the red table and noticed Hermione who nodded, but seemed rather worried as she kept glancing around her apparently looking for someone. Allen noticed two red haired teenagers who were doing the same thing Lavi had been doing and glanced at Ginny, she was going red in the face so he figured they probably knew her.

"Who are they?" he whispered.

"My older brothers Fred and George; then there is my other brother Percy over there." She pointed at the prefect. "There is also my brother Ron, but I don't see him yet, neither he nor Harry are here yet. I hope they didn't miss the train." Ginny seemed worried again, and it clicked, those must be the people that Hermione was looking for, she had mentioned their names earlier on the train. He was curious as to where they were.

Suddenly he heard singing coming from the front of the Hall. He looked over and saw a hat, yes a hat singing. His jaw dropped and he quickly closed it not wanting to show how surprised he had been, he glanced around and saw his cousins pointing and laughing in his direction, obviously they had seen his surprise. The hat went through a long song that explained the different houses and the qualities of the people in them before it became still once more. The professor from earlier held out a scroll and started calling names alphabetically and they would sit on the stool and put on the hat, the hat would then shout out the house the person belonged in, some people had to sit there for a while, while others barely had to stay for a second. Allen watched it all with fascination as the crowed of first years around him dwindled.

"Walker, Allen."

-To be continued-

**Hehe sorry I know, but I want to include his inner chat with the sorting hat and already this is almost 5000 words not including the author's notes so I figured that I would include that in the next chapter. Plus it gives you guy's time to tell me which house you guys think Allen should be in. I already have an idea, but if I get a lot of different opinions that tell me otherwise I can easily change it, so don't forget to review! I hope you guys have a good weekend!**


End file.
